


Into Black Butler

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Gen, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Reader Has A Set Appearance, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: A spell gone wrong lands (Name) in the world of Black Butler, where he must choose to either change the timeline or let things play out as planned.
Relationships: Alois Trancy/Reader, Baldroy (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Ciel Phantomhive & Reader, Claude Faustus/Reader, Finnian (Kuroshitsuji) & Reader, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Hannah Annafellows/Reader, Mey-Rin (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis & Reader, The Triplets (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, William T. Spears & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Into Black Butler

‘ _Ugh...Why does my head hurt?_ _What happened? Where am I? Why can’t I move? Huh? Is that...voices? It sounds like a woman and two men; one younger and one older. Are they...touching me? W-Woah! M-My body’s seizing! S-Stop! I feel saliva bubbling out of my mouth, sliding down my right cheek. A-Am I having an attack? I’ve never experienced one before; I don’t have epilepsy or a history of seizures. It must be my body reacting violently to the spell I screwed up. I-I probably transported myself somewhere else. There’s two new voices; both male. Both authoritative. I’m touched again. My body jolts away, still convulsing with no sign of stopping. Don’t touch, you’re only making it worse! The older male of authority vocalizes my internal objections. I’m beginning to stop. W-Who’s touching me? My body jerks in response to the sudden action, causing the hand to quickly retract, but I don’t start seizing again. Someone’s wiping at my mouth. Then I’m picked up, a few quick words are exchanged and then I’m moving. The effects of the attack are finally taking their toll on me. I-I think I’ll rest now._ ’

\- - - - - - - -

With a jolt, he woke up, forcing his body into a sitting position. The sudden action made his headache screech, causing him to bring his hands to head and bury his fingers in his inky black locks. He gingerly rubbed the spots, lightly groaning in pain.

He carefully brought some magic into his fingertips, easing it into his skull and erasing the ache entirely. He brought his hands down, observing them in their ungloved glory. His naturally black nails shined in the dim lighting of the morning sun.

He looked around the room, noticing every detail on the walls. He turned his head to the side, finding a nightstand with his glasses and gloves on top of it. Carefully grabbing his glasses, he slid them on, breathing in relief as the details were muted to simulate a human’s vision.

Just as he finished adjusting his glasses, the doorknob was turned. He jolted, swiveling his head to the source. The door was pushed open, revealing a butler clad in black who looked surprised to see him up.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

The red-eyed man had a voice that was smooth like a knife that could easily cut through butter, equipped with the accent of an Englishman. But (Name) knew better than to think for even a second that this man was nothing more than a human. Those with honey-covered words of a creature disguised as a normal man were not to be trusted.

As to not be rude or suspicious, the young boy nodded. The butler seemed to think that was satisfactory and came into the room, carrying a pile a clothes. Judging by the looks of it, these were his clothes.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of washing your clothes. They were quite filthy after your fit.”

He placed the freshly cleaned pile on the nightstand, bowing before taking his leave. (Name) knew he’d be outside the door, waiting until he could come back in. In order to not anger the entity, he quickly dressed himself in his record time. 

Tying the thick laces of his black and white converse, he wondered why he wasn’t questioned about his strange shoes. Once he was done, he sat on the bed, counting down the seconds. Just as he reached ten, the door opened.

“Pardon my intrusion-Oh, you’re finished. Excellent. Now, if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to my master’s study. He wished to speak to you once you were awake.”

(Name) simply nodded, standing and following after the butler. The walk was silent, neither male trying to engage in conversation. To be completely honest, it was a little awkward.

Luckily, it passed by quickly. The butler knocked on the double doors, waiting until he received an answer. Once he got it, he pushed the doors open.

“Yes, what is it, Sebastian?”

The voice was young, probably younger than (Name). Under normal circumstances, someone so young would not be in charge of a large estate. However, he knew these were no normal circumstances.

“I’ve brought him as requested, young master.”

(Name) waited patiently, though he wanted nothing more than to see who he’d be speaking to. But it was no business of his just yet. He could stand there for as long as they wanted him to.

“Well, why are you just standing there? Let him in.”

With an obedient nod, Sebastian stepped out of the way, allowing for the teen to enter. He did so hesitantly, ice blue eyes landing on a thirteen year old boy with blue hair, a blue eye and an eyepatch. Despite the boy being younger than (Name), the ravenette knew better than to underestimate him.

“Please, take a seat. We have much to discuss.”

He obeyed, sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Sebastian took his place behind his master’s chair, like the loyal dog he no doubt was. (Name) kept eye contact with the younger teen.

“Introductions first. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and this is Sebastian Michaelis, my head butler. You are?”

The ravenette averted his eyes, wetting his lips. He knew better than to lie to these people. It was just hard to be put into the spotlight so suddenly.

“(N)-(Name) Ashter.”

His voice came out meek and his stutter made sure to show his discomfort as always. A light French accent, one he always tried burying under the accent of an American, was attached to his words. Upon hearing his own soft voice, he blushed in embarrassment.

He brought his attention back to the boy in front of him. The earl dismissed his butler with the task of bringing refreshments. Once the man left, the singular deep blue eye was locked onto him.

“So, (Name), why did we find you on estate grounds?”

The ravenette straightened himself. He wouldn’t lie, this boy was intimidating. The young earl had to be if he wanted to get his point across and be taken seriously.

“I-I wasn’t aware I was o-on your property. I don’t even know h-how I got here.”

The Earl of Phantomhive’s visible eye narrowed, searching for a lie within his ice blue ones. (Name) knew that no creature could tell if an Ashter was lying, unless they were another Ashter. While he hated lying, he couldn’t tell the teen he teleported himself there with haywire magic.

“I can tell you’re French. Which part of France are you from?”

“I-I was born and raised in Paris.”

Ciel leaned back, subconsciously showing he believed him. At that, (Name) relaxed his tense muscles, fighting a sigh of relief. He knew it would look suspicious if he let it escape.

“Your English is quite good. I could’ve mistaken you for someone born here in England or in America. Where did you learn?”

“My _Père_ t-taught me.”

The earl smiled; a fake one. The teen wanted to call him out on it but had no right to do so. He couldn’t tell someone how they should live their lives.

“Tell me, can you fight?”, the lord asked.

He raised a brow, confused as to where that suddenly came from. Why did the earl need to know? Did he plan on them having a fight?

“Y-Yes, I was taught all manners of f-fighting.”

“Can you clean?”

“Y-Yes, I always had to clean a-after myself. W-Why?”

The bluenette smirked. (Name) decided he did not like being smirked at, like whatever he said was amusing. Ripper always smirked at him like he wasn’t taking him seriously.

“I want you to work for me.”

“H-Huh?”

“You will be paid. You can live within the manor like the others. Or you can wander the streets and eventually die.”, the smirk grew.

The ravenette stiffened at the notion. He was being forced to choose the better choice! He was reminded by Ripper’s sadistic ways of trying to get him out of his shell, but at least his father was there to stop the demon.

“I-Is that a t-threat, _Monsieur_ Phantomhive?”

“What does it matter?”, the earl challenged.

It mattered because (Name) did not like being threatened. He couldn’t do anything about, not with his butler nearby, and the earl knew it. He could only accept.

“I-I will work f-for you, _Mon Seigneur_.”

‘ _But that does not mean I will enjoy it,_ ** _garçon sadique_**.’

The butler had strange timing, as he came in with a tray not long after the exchange. The boy perked up at the scent of the tea. _Oncle_ Lucky would make it for him whenever he was feeling under the weather.

“Earl Grey.”, the words escaped him before he could stop them.

Both authority figures looked at him. They seemed surprised a mere commoner from France knew what was being served. It seemed they were also surprised he could talk without a stutter.

“Yes, that is correct.”, Sebastian spoke, handing him his cup which he carefully accepted.

“One of my _oncles_ , a doctor, would give it to me when I was feeling sick. Said it helped with digestion and helped the body neutralize stomach acid. But he also said too much could be bad.”

“I don’t think I heard that before. Your uncle seems like he was a wise man.”, the earl said before taking a sip of his tea.

“He is.”

He hated how quiet he became. He was already homesick and wanted to see his family again. Until they got home and found him missing, he’d be here for awhile.

“Sebastian, when we’re done, take (Name) to get measurements for a uniform for him. He’ll be working here from now on.”

“Yes, my lord.”

\- - - - - - - -

“I’m glad to see you’re alright!”

“You gave us quite the fright, yes you did!”

“Ho Ho Ho.”

“It was kinda scary, seeing you convulse and foam at the mouth like you were possessed. This is a nice change.”

After (Name) was measured by Sebastian, he was allowed to meet the others. They were nice people, if not a little excitable. He found he liked Tanaka for his calm and cheerful demeanor. 

Finnian was the gardener, though not a very good one. He found out that the young blonde had inhuman strength as a result of human experimentation. It saddened him to learn the extent of human cruelty.

Mey-Rin was a maid, a very clumsy one but a maid nonetheless. She was an ex-assassin and had eyes like a hawk’s, that her glasses limited. Nothing compared to the expansiveness of his but it was still nice to relate to someone other than a family member, even if she didn’t know that.

Baldroy was the comically bad cook, but had excellent training from being in the army. It confused him that the chef sounded British rather than American at first, yet he realized he was concealing his real voice like he used to do. In a way, the ex-soldier reminded him of his father. 

They were excited to have a new member within the household, with Finny giving him a tight hug. If he was human, his bones would have been snapped. Once the blond was reminded of his strength through panicked voices, he let go and apologized profusely before the trio started trying to find if he broke anything.

He did his best to help out with their mishaps, directing on the right paths when they started to stray. It was exhausting to be continuously righting all their wrongs. But it had to be done, as to give the head butler a break from their fails.

When it came time to retire, he found himself having to be steadying by Baldroy on their way to their shared room. It would be strange, sharing a room with three other males. Once he was tucked in, he immediately passed out.

‘ ** _Tomorrow is another day._** ’


End file.
